


Radio Game

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Holt lets his husband know that you can have fun without being productive and it takes





	Radio Game

“I don’t understand, how is this entertaining?” Kevin sat at their dining room table warming his hands on a tea-filled mug. Raymond has returned home in a jovial mood and a fire in his eyes that usually meant that they were in for an…experience. “It’s a simple guessing game?”

“Yes, I thought the same thing at first but it turned out to be quite captivating.”  
“On…Fm Radio?” Raymond gave him an I know look and Kevin felt himself smile for a moment, still his Raymond.

“Believe it or not Kevin,” Raymond started, looking proud. “You can have fun without being productive.” Kevin raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes…I know.” A warmth rose to his chest and he took on a more lilting, playful tone. “How exactly do you find all your fun activities to be simultaneously productive?” Raymond looked taken aback.

“They all are. Take painting or fencing for example, at the end there is a product. I take home a painting, I hone a skill. They may not be entirely practical but they are productive.”“What about say, our trip Barbados? What was productive about that?”  
“It reduced our stress levels, we learned a new skill. It also made you happy.” Kevin tilted his head slightly as Raymond took his hand and looked into his eyes. “Which is always a desirable result.”  
“Charmer.” They kissed and took a moment to quietly enjoy each other’s company.   
“Oh, it’s beginning.” Kevin remarked as the commercials halted and an obnoxious DJ began to speak. They’d found the forgotten radio in a storage closet (or more accurately Raymond had found it while Kevin prepared their tea and coffee respectively.). “I’m glad it still works.”  
“As am I.” He held up a hand to signal for quiet once again and both men listened as a sound played.

“Ah. It’s something being peeled.” Raymond said immediately after the sound finished playing. Kevin took a sip from his mug and contemplated what he’d just heard.   
“Yes.” He agreed. “Is the game over?” He asked, puzzled.  
“It is not over. You have the guess the specific object making the sound not just the sound itself.” “Oh, I understand this game.” Kevin said, nodding. Raymond took a swig of his coffee with a contemplative gaze fixed upon his face. Kevin found himself slightly distracted by this and watched his husband drink coffee and think for a solid minute. How could a man be so effortlessly attractive? It was just unfair. “Perhaps it’s a Velcro shoe?” He offered, a bit dreamily.

Raymond snapped his fingers. “Maybe! Do we have any Velcro shoes in the house?”  
“I don’t believe so.”   
“Do you know?”  
“No.” Raymond quirked his lips upwards in a triumphant smile and stood, arm raised upwards in a fist.   
“Then let us go discover the truth of the matter.” He offered out his hand for his husband to take and Kevin smiled slightly, enjoying Raymond’s playful mood.   
“Let’s.”

After a few hours, many trials and many errors they finally guessed correctly. It was their fifth sound, a taut wire being jostled so as to emit a noise like a guitar string. Kevin watched Raymond celebrate and smiled softly. It was always so wonderful to see him like this.  
__________________  
“What is this?”   
“It’s a game, you’ve been upset recently due to that radio DJ going off the air-”  
“I am not upset about that, he was on…many narcotics.”  
“Your on-air arrest was very daring.” Kevin tried, being rewarded with a slight smile.  
“Thank you.” Raymond stopped moping for a moment to gesture towards the table. “So, your game?”  
“Yes, I thought perhaps you’d like to play that guessing game right here?”   
“I am interested.”

Kevin leaned back in his chair, pleased to be engaged. It would be rather silly, going through all this trouble if he was brushed off now.  
“You must not look, I will make a sound and you will guess what it is.”   
“Ah, I see.” Raymond paused, considering. “…I suppose we could try it. Though I worry this will be too much fun.”

“Heaven forbid. This will be moderately fun I assure you. If you are having too much fun be sure to tell me so I can stop immediately.”  
“Are you being sardonic, Dear?”  
“That is another thing you can guess at if you’d like.” Stated Kevin, looking down at the notes he’d taken on what sounds were possible with the items he had. His heart fluttered a bit at his husband’s unabashed flirting. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes.” 

Kevin watched as Raymond turned away from him and presumably shut his eyes. He kept himself from chuckling, it wouldn’t do to make his husband feel ridiculous when he was going along with this.   
“Alright,” he said, selecting an item. “Guess this sound.”


End file.
